1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodeless lighting system, and particularly, to an electrodeless lighting system by which damages of a resonator by being burnt or discolored by high temperature generated from a bulb.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an electrodeless lighting system is a lighting system in which microwave generated in a magnetron is transmitted to a resonator through a waveguide, and the microwave is applied to an electrodeless bulb installed inside the resonator so that the bulb emits visible rays or ultraviolet rays. Therefore, the electrodeless lighting system has longer life span than that of incandescent lamp or fluorescent lamp which is generally used, and has higher lighting effect.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal cross-sectional view showing an electrodeless lighting system according to the conventional art.
As shown therein, the electrodeless lighting system comprises: a case 1, a cooling device 13 for cooling down inner part of the case 1, a magnetron 3 generating microwave, a bulb 6 for emitting light as generating plasma by the microwave generated in the magnetron 3, a resonator 8 installed around the bulb 6 for blocking the microwave and passing the light, and a reflector 9 fixed on outer side of the case 1 so that the light passed through the resonator 8 can be reflected.
The case 1 includes a plurality of discharge holes 1b so that air flowed by the cooling device 13 can be discharged to outside after cooling down the components in the case 1.
The cooling device 13 comprises a fan housing 12 having a suction hole 12b and an exhaust hole 12a so as to suck outer air and installed on rear side of the case 1, a cooling fan 11 installed inside the fan housing 12 for sucking the outer air, and a fan motor 10 rotating the cooling fan 11.
The magnetron 3 generates the microwave by being applied high voltage from a high voltage generator 2 which provides high voltage after transforming utility AC power to the high voltage, and the generated microwave is transmitted to the bulb 6 through a waveguide 4.
The bulb 6 is protruded to upper outer side through an opening portion 1a formed on the case 1, and is formed to be rotated by operation of a bulb motor 7 by connecting to a rotation shaft 5 so as to be cooled down during emitting light.
The resonator 8 is assembled on an outer portion of the protruded part of the waveguide 4, and it is formed as a net having a mesh of predetermined size so that the leakage of the microwave is blocked and the light emitted from the bulb 6 can be passed.
And the reflector 9 is assembled to wrap the resonator 8 around the resonator 8 so as to reflect the light which is emitted from the bulb 6 and passed through the resonator 8.
Operation of the conventional electrodeless lighting system constructed as above will be described as follows.
First, when the electric power is applied, the high voltage is generated by transforming the AC power in the high voltage generator 2, and the generated high voltage is transmitted to the magnetron 3. In addition, the magnetron 3 generates the microwave having high frequency as oscillated by the applied high voltage.
The microwave generated as above is radiated into the resonator 8 through the waveguide 4, and material filled in the bulb 6 is discharged by the radiated microwave to emit the light by the plasma. In addition, the emitted light is reflected on the reflector 9, and therefore, radiated to the frontward.
In addition, when the light is emitted from the bulb 6, the bulb motor 7 is operated to rotate the rotation shaft 5, and therefore, the bulb 6 is rotated to be cooled down so as not to be heated more than a predetermined temperature.
Also, the fan motor 10 installed inside the case 1 is operated, and accordingly the cooling fan 11 is rotated, and the outer air which is sucked through the suction hole 12b flows to the exhaust hole 12a by the rotation of the cooling fan 11. In addition, the outer air cools down the high voltage generator 2 and the magnetron 3, after that, is discharged out of the case 1 through the plurality of discharged holes 1b formed on an upper surface of the case 1.
However, according to the electrodeless lighting system of the conventional art, the net portion of the resonator which is located near the bulb may be discolored or burnt by the high temperature generated from the bulb after a certain time period is passed, and the burnt part may be damaged when a long period is passed, and thereby, the microwave may be leaked and the resonator can not be used.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrodeless lighting system by which damage of a resonator by high temperature generated when a bulb emits can be prevented, and therefore, microwave is not leaked and a life span of the resonator is increased.
To achieve the object of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an electrodeless lighting system comprising: a case; a waveguide installed in the case so that an exit of the waveguide is exposed to outer part of the case for transmitting the microwave generated in a magnetron; a bulb located out of the exit of the waveguide for emitting light as plasma is generated by the microwave transmitted through the waveguide; a protecting member fixed on the exit of the waveguide around a boundary part of the bulb to form a resonating space in which the microwave is resonated, and formed with a material, which can block the microwave and the light emitted from the bulb and can endure the heat generated from the bulb; and a resonator connected to the protecting member on a front part of the bulb and having a reticular portion so as to block the leakage of the microwave and pass the light emitted from the bulb.
Also, the resonator of the electrodeless lighting system according to the present invention comprises a protecting portion of non-reticular structure which is fixed on the exit of the waveguide around the boundary portion of the bulb for making a resonating area in which the microwave is resonated, and a reticular portion connected to the protecting portion as a single body on front side of the bulb for blocking the leakage of the microwave and for passing the light emitted from the bulb.
Also, the resonator of the electrodeless lighting system according to the present invention comprises a reticular portion located on the front side of the bulb for blocking the leakage of the microwave and passing the light emitted from the bulb, and a fixed portion fixed on the boundary portion of the reticular portion as a ring shape.
Also, the reflector of the electrodeless lighting system according to the present invention comprises: a fixed portion fixed on the case around the exit of the waveguide; a protecting portion of non-reticular structure extended from the fixed portion to the boundary portion of the bulb as a cylindrical form for making a resonating area in which the microwave is resonated; a reflection portion for reflecting the light emitted from the bulb as expanded from the protecting portion to frontward gradually.
According to the electrodeless lighting system of the present invention, the material filled in the bulb is discharged by the microwave generated in the magnetron, and then the plasma is generated by the heat, and therefore, the light is emitted as maintaining the discharged state by the microwave. At that time, the heat of high temperature generated from the bulb is blocked by the protecting portion located around the bulb not to damage the resonator, and thereby the stability can be ensured by blocking the leakage of the microwave and the life span of the resonator can be increased.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.